


When I Kissed the Teacher

by electroswing



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Ilvermorny, Alternate Universe - Modern with Magic, Alternate Universe - Student/Teacher, Awkward Newt Scamander, F/M, Magical, Slight Age Difference, Teacher's Assistant, flustered Tina, technically
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-12-06
Packaged: 2019-09-01 05:10:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,601
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16758568
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/electroswing/pseuds/electroswing
Summary: “Teenie, where are you going?” Her sister called after her, stopping Tina just outside the door. She bit her bottom lip nervously.“Tutoring,” she replied honestly.“Tutoring? But you have the best grades in your year, hell probably in the whole school!” Queenie cried, raising a delicate eyebrow suspiciously, “What on earth could you need tutoring in?”Tina tried terribly to push her sister out of her mind, quickly thinking of something else in hopes of masking her intentions, but it was too late. “Care of Magical Creature? Why are you taking that class, you’ve never liked magical creatures.”“Well Queenie, sometimes it’s good to venture out a little, test your boundaries,” Tina snapped, going pink in the face. Before her sister could prod further, she quickly turned on her heel and left Queenie’s dorm room, but unfortunately still caught her boisterous laugh as she call out after her.“Tell Mister Scamander I said hi, Teenie.”In which Tina's schedule mix up causes problems, and she just wants to make the best of a bad situations.





	1. What A Mad Day

It started out as an accident. Tina Goldstein never paid much mind when signing up for classes, simply checking off the ones she wanted to take the following semester and not giving it a second thought. Ilvermorny administration was more than competent enough to get it right the first time, and after nearly six years at the school Tina was more than confident in their abilities. Or so she thought.

Going home for the summer was rather awkward for the Goldstein sisters, mostly because they didn’t really have a home to go to. Just a quiet, mostly empty little apartment in New York provided to them by the state, and they dreaded going back every time. Tina could always tell as the days drew closer, how anxious Queenie would get, anticipating their return to Ilvermorny. The crowds of people, peers and teachers alike, and the bustle of school work and responsibilities did much to curb their sadness over the years, and they built a home in their beloved school.

Needless to say, Tina had full confidence in her school, and as such did not bother ripping open her time sheet and scanning her classes for the following day until after she was mostly settled back in her shared dorm room inside Thunderbird tower. Queenie sat at the foot of her bed, chatting away aimlessly to Tina’s roommates, asking about their summer. As much as she liked Pukwudgie Tower, she enjoyed her sister’s company more. Still, Queenie went on, oblivious for the most part to her sister’s growing despair.

“You have got to be kidding me,” Tina groaned, staring down at the schedule in her hand. The whole thing was a mess, with classes at the wrong times, a few repeats that she had taken years before, and even classes she most definitely remembered _not_ signing up for. Why on earth would she ever want to take Care of Magical Creatures? Of all the classes that the school had to offer, that was probably the most underdeveloped one, and Tina wasn’t about to get her hands dirty with some random and potentially dangerous magical creatures.

Queenie looked over at her sister, prodding her mind and humming in sympathy. “Well isn’t that strange,” she huffed, pulling the paper from her sister’s hands, “They’re usually pretty good about getting these things right. Guess you’ll have to make a trip down to admin tomorrow mornin’.”

“Fat chance,” Tina heard one of her roomies laugh before she could open her mouth, “They’ve been backed up for weeks, you’d be lucky to get an appointment by next week.” 

“Just great,” she growled, flopping back against her bed. “I’ve to spend two hours tomorrow in a third year potions class and Care of Magical Creatures of all things,” Tina whined, pressing her face into her pillow.

“Aww c’mon Teenie,” Queenie hummed, pulling at her sister’s arm while the others giggled at Tina’s melodrama, “It’s not all bad, we’ll get it fixed in a jiff.” Queenie gave her exasperated sister a quick wink before dragging Tina up and out of the bed. “C’mon guys, let’s get something to eat. I’m famished,” the younger sister laughed, beckoning the other girls up and towards the door, arms still liked with Tina’s. “And while we’re at it, Abby can tell us all about that cute farmer boy she spent all summer with,” Queenie teased.

“Queenie get out of my head!” the girl shrieked, going so red in the face she was nearly purple. The other’s laughed at her expense, and even Tina let out a little chuckle.

“Hey, Tina,” another girl whispered, tugging at her sleeve. She had short, curly red hear and a soft smile, hiding behind thick glasses. One of Queenies friends from her house. “It won’t be all bad. Ah-I mean I have Magical Creates with you…tomorrow, so yeah. At least you won’t be so alone,” she mumbled, tugging at her heavy frames.

Tina tried her best to smile back at the awkward girl. “Thanks Bunty, I hope you’re right,” she answered honestly, but deep down she still had a feeling she was wrong.

* * *

Tina rested her head down on the heavy wooden desk before her, groaning internally. She had dreaded this class all morning, and spent half an hour before arguing with one of the teachers about her messed up schedule. Apparently some new rule was just being implemented and all major schedule changes were to go directly through to the headmistress, who just so happened to be out of the country now. The unsympathetic professor had, in not so many words, told her to suck it up and carry on with her classes till then.

She stormed her way towards the eastern tower, wincing at the heavy smell of manure and animal feed. The east was where the greenhouse was and the magical creatures were kept, and Tina had made it a point to wander over here as little as possible over the past few years. She threw her quill and heavy leather notebooks down on the table next to Bunty, making the squirrely girl jump, before laying her head down in defeat. She ignored the nervous girl’s quiet hello. This day couldn’t get any worse.

The profess wandered in about five minutes past when class was supposed to start. If Tina were honest he looked about three seconds away from croaking it right there. He was hunched over terribly, with mousy grey hair, and his robes hung off of him like heavy rags, slowing his movements considerably. Tina rolled her eyes annoyed as the man turned towards the board, and nearly screamed when he grabbed a piece of chalk from the holder and proceeded to slowly, so painfully slowly, manually write his name on the board in shaky, but surprisingly neat cursive. Merlin, couldn’t he have just used his wand?

“Hello, class,” he started just as he was finishing his name, “My name is Professor Trumble, and hopefully you are all in the right place.” Tina nearly wanted to cry at the irony of it all. “Welcome to the first day of Care of Magical Creatures.”

He continued to drone on for what felt like forever, his harsh and croaking voice barely traveling the expanse of the classroom. Tina busied herself with the foggy expanse outside the window. She really had no interest in what the man had to say. Once the Headmistress returned, Tina would be the first one knocking on her door to get this mess fixed. She had no interest in staying much longer than she needed to.

“Now,” he started, leaning heavily against the desk and sifting through a couple of papers, “As many of you know, I have been the sole instructor for this course for many years. The Wizarding World’s interest in magical creatures has never been that great, and as such I have taken it upon myself to educate young minds such as yourselves of the wonderful creatures that we live amongst.”

Tina let out a huff, rolling her eyes once again. _Wonderful creatures my ass. They’re nothing but pests._ She thought to herself. They were dangerous and unpredictable and carried diseased that could very well kill a grown man. In her mind they would all do better with an extermination guide than a class like this. Too caught up in her brooding thoughts, Tina missed the next part of his statement.

“It brings me great joy to inform you all that this year will be a bit different. After many long years I can finally loosen the reigns on this class and act as observer. A young up in coming Magizoologist has come all the way from Hogwarts mind you, to conduct research and aid me in teaching you all about magical creatures. If you would, Mr. Scamander, you may come in now.”

Beside her Tina heard Bunty inhale sharply, a quiet stutter escaping her lips. She peered over at the girl, who had suddenly gone red in the face, body visibly trembling as she stared wide-eyed in front of her. Curious, Tina directed her gaze to where Bunty was looking, and in an instant Tina knew what had Bunty so hot and flustered all of a sudden.

“Mercy Lewis,” she cursed, louder than she anticipated. There were snickers from the people around her and the man at the front of the room turn to look at her. Their eyes met for the briefest of moments before Tina went pink in the face and quickly ducked her head down. She murmured a small hex under her breath and the other students around her yelped in surprise before grumbling at her.

“Quiet down now children,” Professor Trumble croaked, and silence quickly spread across the room, “Now Mr. Scamander, if you would…”

“Ah, yes- of course sir,” her fumbled, propping up a worn briefcase onto the table. Dear god, he had an accent. Tina felt she might combust any moment now. Clearing his throat, the young man reached up to straighten his tie- _a bowtie? Really?_ \- before starting again. “Hello, all of you. It’s very nice to see so many of you so interested in magical creatures. My name is Newton Scamander, and I was originally educated at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.”

He went on to explain a little more about himself, how he primarily focuses on research, and took the internship opportunity in hopes of educating the newer generations. _Newer generation? He can’t be much older than us. Three years tops_ Tina scoffed, but still she drank in every word he spoke. The heat in her cheeks never dissipated, but then again neither had Bunty’s, and she was grateful for the poor girl next to her to distract from Tina’s own flustered state. Never in her life had she had such a strong response to another person, much less a stranger she could barely say she met. He was the teaching assistant for Merlin’s sakes.

The sound of books being pulled out and shuffled through drew her out of her thoughts, and Tina silently curse. She hadn’t bothered to get the book for this class, for most of her classes really, in an act of angry rebellion, which in hindsight was quite foolish. Still, she didn’t think they would be starting lessons on the first day.

“I’m sorry Miss…Miss…?” It suddenly occurred to Tina that she was being spoken to and her head snapped up. Mr. Scamander was standing in front of her desk, looking down at her quizzically, and beside her Tina could practically hear the steam coming out of Bunty’s ears. Slack-jawed, it took Tina a moment to compose herself before stuttering out an answer. 

“Tina! Ah, I mean, Por- er…Tina Goldstein, Mr. Scamander, sir,” she trailed off, wincing as she almost gave him her full name. Queenie had gotten off much better than her, who in their right mind names their kid Porpentina in this day and age.

He smiled down awkwardly at her, not meeting her eyes, but instead landing somewhere on her shoulder. “I don’t suppose you have your book with you today, Miss Goldstein?”

She winced. “No I don’t, Mr. Scamander, sir,” she mumbled, going redder, but this time from embarrassment. The class around her began to laugh at her expense, but before she could shoot them a nasty glare Mr. Scamander spoke up.

“Now, everyone. It’s only the first day of class, and I’m sure no one really expected to actually be learning on introduction day,” he spoke quickly, before turning back to Tina. “Here you are, Miss Goldstein, you may borrow my copy until you can get your own,” he said, placing a well-worn copy of The Monster Book of Monsters on her desk with a soft smile before turning back to the front of the class. Tina gently pried the book open, marveling at the delicately scrawled notes adorning the edges of nearly every page. His handwriting was neat and loopy, detailing off-handed observations and the occasional sketch. She was captivated by his intense eye for detail.

“Now, class, as we all know, before we can work with magical creatures, we must be conscious of their behaviors and potential dangers. The right precautions can be the difference between a scratch and a missing limb. Please turn to page 43 section a…” he droned on, and Tina was torn between giving him her undivided attention and digesting every note he had written in the book before her. Heart racing, Tina began to think that this was going to be a very long few weeks indeed.

* * *

The day had gone by in a blur, and before she knew it Tina was seated in the dining hall between Queenie and one of her friends at the Pukwudgie table. Her ever popular sister chattered loudly, commanding the attention of nearly everyone in the immediate vicinity as they waited for speeches to be made and dinner to be served. Some days Tina found herself envying Queenie, who wore her femininity with ease, unlike Tina who more or less had puberty thrust upon her in one heaping mess. Tonight was not one of those nights though, and Tina quietly thanked the gods for her sister’s natural spotlight while she stewed in contemplation over what had happened today.

The beat of her heart hadn’t slowed down till the end of class, and Tina made a mad dash towards the door once the bells chimed, signaling the transfer period. She brushed past Bunty without so much as a glance, making a quick note to apologize to the poor girl later at dinner. She almost made her perfect escape, but made the mistake of glancing back just once more, and _damnit, he’s looking at me_ , she cursed as their eyes met once more. A worried expression crossed his face as she turned red once more, before dashing out the room in a hurry. She could still feel his eyes on her as she retreated, and Tina didn’t notice that she was clutching his book to her chest until she was halfway to her next class.

It was Queenie who pulled her out of her thoughts. “Teenie! Helloooo, Earth to Tina! Is anyone home in there,” she cried, knocking her fist against the older girl’s head much in the same way one would knock on a door. Tina winced and grabbed her sister’s wrist, glaring at the grinning blonde.

“What?” she snapped, and felt a little bad when a pout crossed her sister’s lips.

“We were just askin’ how your first day went,” she huffed, and the others around her nodded. She felt a little bad, tuning out her sister like that then snapping at her. Curious, Queenie narrowed her eyes, and Tina could feel the gentle prod of her sister shifting through her mind trying to figure out what was wrong.

“Stop that,” she hissed, before pushing Queenie out. It was getting harder these days. Queenie seemed to grow stronger by the day and what was once a forceful push through her head much like a headache was now nothing more than a soft nudges, almost undetectable if she wasn’t paying good enough attention. Add the fact that it was getting harder to force Queenie out as her powers got stronger, it was clear that she would soon be a force to reckon with.

“What, I’m just trying to figure out what’s wrong! You’ve been quiet all day,” Queenie huffed. Try as she may, Tina couldn’t bring herself to continue to be mad at her. It wasn’t Queenie’s fault that Tina couldn’t deal with her own emotions, so she sucked it up and slung an arm around her sister’s shoulders before giving her a halfhearted grin.

“I’m sorry, Queenie. You know how it is, just… these classes. I dunno how they could have screwed up this bad, honestly,” she huffed, giving her a half-baked excuse. It wasn’t the entire truth, but Queenie took it anyways, wrapping her own arms around Tina’s waist.

“It’s okay, Teen. When the headmistress comes back we’ll get this all sorted out just you wait. No more third year potions class and boring astrology classes for you!” Queenie chirped. Tina gave a dry laugh.

“Yeah, honestly. Third year potions? Really? It’s like they weren’t even trying,” Tina huffed and the table nodded in unison. “I’d like to learn something more interesting with professors that actually care. There’s just something about lower year classes that suck the life out of them honestly,” Tina said, and the people around her giggled in approval.

“Hey speaking of which,” another girl spoke up; someone form Queenie’s house that Tina didn’t recognize, “I heard we got a new professor here on campus. I heard he teaches Defense Against the Dark Arts.”

“No I heard he teaches Divination!” 

“Nu-uh, its Herbology! I heard Professor Picquery talking about how the old one’s on maternity leave for the next six months!”

“I thought we were getting a new head groundskeeper?” 

“What? No way, that was last semester. Get with the program, Astrid!”

“Well, never mind that! I heard that he’s a total hottie!”

Tina felt her face heat up, and suddenly she could feel the weight of Mr. Scamander’s textbook press heavy against her side as it lay in her knapsack. Were they talking about him? Surely news couldn’t spread that fast, yet still Tina felt something well up inside her, angry and green at this girl’s choice of words. Thankfully Queenie was too engrossed in the gossip to notice her sister’s change in demeanor.

“Ooh, tell me more,” Queenie chirped, leaning across the table with a devilish smirk. Before they could continue their discussion, the candle lights dimmed and the professors filled in quickly, with Professor Picquery falling into the spot where the headmistress usually stood. She cleared her throat, and brought her wand up to her throat, the tip glowing a soft light blue.

Silence hushed across the dining hall as she scanned the room carefully. “Hello students, new and old. As many of you may know, our Headmistress could not be here tonight, having been called urgently across seas to deal with some pressing matters. As such, I have taken it upon myself to conduct this year’s entrance ceremony. Will those of you who are currently out of place please make your way back to your respective house seats. There will be plenty of time to mingle once the sorting process has concluded.”

Tina quickly stood up, quickly giving her sister a hug before scurry off to the other side of the hall where her table stood. Professor Picquery carried on with the ceremony, giving the required speech that Tina had heard six times over now and calling each new student up to be sorted into their respective houses. Sure it was exciting when she had done it, and continued to be the first couple years after, but now it was tiresome, and she largely ignored the roaring of the crowds as each person was sorted one by one. Just as she began to wonder when this whole thing would be over as her stomach growled impatiently, Professor Picquery cleared her throat once more, wand once again pressed to her throat to project her voice loud and clear. 

“Before we commence the feast, I have just one more thing to announce. As many of you may have heard, we will be having a new Professor on campus. In actuality, he is more of an assistant professor working under Professor Trumble in the Care of Magical Creatures, but regardless I would like all of you to treat him with the utmost respect as you would any other professor. May I proudly introduce Professor Newton Scamander,” she concluded with a warm smile, and Tina caught sight of the man from earlier today. His curly auburn hair hung messily against his forehead and the awkward smile he donned clearly stated that he was not use to being to center of attention. He mumbled a few words about how great it was to be here, and how he hoped for a prosperous year for those of whom were in his class. He finished with an awkward half bow before retreating behind Professor Picquery and to his spot next to Professor Trumble. Next to her Tina could hear the murmurs of the people around her.

“Wow, what a cutie.”

“Eh, I thought he would be more fit. People were way over-hyping him.”

“What? Are you kidding, he’s a total babe! And that accent though, man it makes me want to transfer to Hogwarts just hearing it.”

Tina’s eyebrows knit together and a scowl crossed here face. Really? She expected this from Queenie’s friends, but it seemed like the whole school was fluttering with talk of their new assistant professor. She made an effort to stand up and cross the hall back to Queenie’s table once the food began to lay itself out before them, but as she did she chance a glance over at Mr. Scamander and found him staring intently at her. They locked eyes for a moment, and a part of her wished she wasn’t so far away so that she could tell if his eyes were blue or green. She bit her bottom lip between her teeth, and he smiled at her, hand raising up just a bit to wiggle his fingers in a faint hello. She felt that familiar feeling in her chest from before, warm, erratic pounding that caused heat to slowly creep into her face. Before he could catch her deer-in-the-headlights expression, she ducked down quickly, before grabbing her bag and scurrying off across the room, missing his own downturned expression. 

Mercy Lewis, she needed to get out of that class. It was going to be a long few weeks.


	2. She Looked Like A Fool

Tina felt like hell.

Through the next two weeks she visited the headmistress’s office in hopes of an early return, and every day she was met with further disappointment. She told herself it was because she was dreading the make-up work she would have to do once her mess was fixed, but there was a part of her that acknowledge the fact that a certain British assistant professor was secretly to blame. Still, she begrudgingly made her way to every class and drowned in the annoying droll that was her life. Her bag was heavy with additional assignment as she tried to keep up with classes as best she could. Many professors, such as her potions teacher, pitied the rather unfortunate circumstance she was in, and provided her with additional work so that she wouldn’t be so behind once the mess was straightened out.

She made her way back down to the eastern tower, mentally preparing herself for the dreaded hour and a half she would have to spend listening to Mr. Scamander go on about magical creatures. True to his word, Professor Trumble left the responsibility of lecturing to the younger intern, and for the past two weeks Tina was subjected to the soft tenor of his heavy accent has he talked excitedly about various creatures. The older professor might as well have been good as gone as far as she was concerned. Often times he could be found dozing off in a chair in the back of the classroom, if he bothered to show up at all. There was no mistake, Mr. Scamander was the one in charge of the class now, and there was no sign of change in the near future.

In consequence to her troubled thoughts, Tina had turned to avoiding Queenie at all costs. It was difficult, living with a Legilimens. Often times Queenie couldn’t help her intrusion; other people’s thoughts would just tumble out in the open for her to hear, but Tina knew that she was a better Legilimens than Tina was an Occlumens. She couldn’t trust herself to be able to keep anything from her sister. Still, she felt bad, and every heartbreaking look Queenie would give her when she would brush her off stung her heart with guilt. She knew it wasn’t fair, but did she really have any other choice?

Today was a specially day apparently, for Mr. Scamander looked particularly excited when he walked in the room. Classes had been rather dull, mostly going over basic magical creature care and facts, along with understanding the proper ways to handle them. Actually working with creatures didn’t come till later in the semester, and even still they were few and mostly uninteresting first tier creatures. 

Tina took her usual seat beside Bunty and the window, setting her bag down and pulling out her borrowed textbook. In spite of all the trouble Mr. Scamander was unknowingly giving her, Tina had found herself prying open the well-used tomb at nearly every chance she got. Whether it was during meals, through boring classes, or alone in her dorm room, something inside her urged her to pull it out and read. During the first read-through she had gone through both his notes and the textbook’s writing, but as she finished the second read through and started on the third Tina found herself neglecting the author’s writing more and more as she carefully read through Mr. Scamander’s carefully detailed annotations over and over. It wasn’t something she was particularly proud of, and she would be the last to admit if anyone asked her, but there was just something about his words and the way he seemed to deeply care about the creatures he was observing that sparked her attention and drew her in. If the way he wrote about his creatures could spark such an interest in her of all people, then Tina would take a gander to say that he should write his own book on magical creatures. After all, their current textbook was a couple decades out of date.

Mr. Scamander suddenly pulled in the attention of the class, and the loud chatter of the students around her quieted down to a soft murmur until everyone has their undivided attention on him. He smiled slightly, tugging at his coat sleeve before resting his hands atop the worn briefcase he seems to carry around with him everywhere. Tina had the sneaking suspicion that there might be expansion charms attached to it, for Mr. Scamander had more than a hand full of times pulled out rather large objects from it without so much as a struggle.

“Good afternoon everyone,” he started scanning the room quickly, and Tina swore his gaze landed on her a moment longer than was needed. She quickly shoved the though out of her mind and tried to focus on the detailed sketch of an Occamy in her book. “Today we’ll be doing something a little different.” He began to shed off his blue overcoat and yellow vest , laying them gently across the desk corner; the display setting Tina about three seconds away from cardiac arrest. “I know most of what we’ve been doing is basic knowledge and textbook work, but if there’s one thing I’ve learned during my research, it’s that the best way to understand a magical creature is to witness it up close.” He rolled up his sleeves to the elbows before unlocking the briefcase and reaching inside. When he pulled back up and closesd the case, he brought with him a creature. It was small, clearly pre-pubescent, and bright green at the head. It’s color faded to a dark black as it reached the tip of its tail and it hung tightly around his thumb and pointer finger, terrified of the world around it.

Tina wondered just what on earth he was doing bringing a magical creature into the classroom on the second week of classes. Most professors wouldn’t dare do such a thing in front of barely educated, inexperienced students, yet here he was, stripping down to just his dress shirt, trousers, and suspenders, handling a poison spitting salamander so casually it seemed like he did it on his free time.

It seemed like the class was in a similar state of uncertainty and awe, and a quick sweep of the room showed the majority of them leaning back stiffly in their chairs. Tina took a glance at Bunty, and it was obvious how hard the poor girls was trying. Despite the look of fear crossing her face she tried to smile, forcing her body to lean forward in an attempt at looking more interested than frightened. This made Tina frown, and the fluttering of butterflies in her stomach that she had grown use to associating with him stilled for a moment as she glared uncertainly at Mr. Scamander. 

He took a look back at Professor Trumble in the corner of the room who merely nodded his head once with a smile. Tina wanted to scream. There was no way this was happening right now. It was borderline illegal.

Mr. Scamander brought the creature forward, coaxing it gently to uncurl from his fingers and bringing it around the room slowly for the students to see. Many people mumbled uncertainly, clearly uncomfortable with the display, but he trudged on forward, either unaware of the reaction of the classroom or ignoring it altogether.

“Now this little fellow,” he began, petting the creature’s head gently, “Is a rare subspecies of salamander that a colleague of mine found during an expedition in South America. He is the third generation bred in captivity, and the poison they spit can be rather corrosive. It is highly advised that they are handled with care and the proper anti-corrosive spells are cast,” he gave the class a cheeky grin, sweeping the nervous room.

Tina’s jaw clenched at that, lips pursing into a heavy pout. She raised her hand deftly, eyeing him with a hard stare. He looked her way, locking eyes and a worried expression crossing his face at her own dower one, before nodding his head in an indication to continue. “Mr. Scamander,” she began, completely aware of the sudden shift of focus on her, “In a class aiming to teach the proper care for magical creatures, it’s a bit concerning to see you so blatantly going against the good advice you have just given us,” she bit out, eyeing the salamander warily. Bunty looked at her nervously, seeming to want to say something to her but thinking better of it.

Mr. Scamander looked a bit put off by this, but responded dutifully, “Well, Miss Goldstein, I’m glad you asked. I was just about to present the question to the class. Do you know why I have chosen to handle him in such a way?” he posed, raising an eyebrow at her as he wandered closer to her desk.

She crossed her arms across her chest, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face before responding, “Well, I would gander to say that it’s because of its age. Judging by the small size and narrow midsection, it still hasn’t matured to puberty, which would indicate that either the poison it holds isn’t nearly as dangerous as its adult counterpart or it is not yet capable of projecting it large distances,” she answered, and for a moment his face lit up with pride until he heard what she had to say next. “As such, it is safe to assume that you have neglected to follow proper care protocol due to over confidence and hubris,” she surmised, only feeling a little bad about his downturned expression.

“Yes, well…” he struggled, rearranging the creature in his hand. Mr. Scamander shook his head, choosing to dismiss the last part of her statement, “You are correct in your assessment of the salamander, Miss Goldstein. He is only a couple weeks old, and just started creating poison. It is minimally corrosive at best, and he poses no threat to the class, I can assure you.”

“Or so you assume, Mr. Scamander,” she huffed, and the class giggled behind her. She heard Bunty murmur her name, but Tina chose to ignore it.

He gave her a funny look, glancing back around the giggling room before lading back on her stony expression, “Yes, well I am the professor here, Miss Goldstein. I’ve handled these creatures many a times.”

“But we haven’t,” she interjected, “We don’t know anything about this creature, Mr. Scamander, and you think it’s wise to bring it into a room of uninformed students and tote it around like a toy.” More giggles and whispers followed.

Mr. Scamander shifted uncomfortably, “Which is precisely why I am the one handling him, not any of you. There are two perfectly qualified wizards in the room should anything go wrong, which I assure you won’t.”

“But it could, Mr. Scamander,” she said again, and there were more giggles, “You said it yourself, this is a rare subspecies from South America. Meaning not native to North America. We don’t know anything about it or what it could do.”

“Yes, and I also mentioned that I have worked closely with it since its discovery, and the fact that it is a third generation bred in captivity salamander means that it has no premonitions to go off on and is mostly domesticated. I incubated him myself, Miss Goldstein,” he bit back, and from the corner of the room Professor Trumble let out a low chuckle, clearly amused with the whole situation.

“But we don’t know for sure!” she exclaimed, finally blowing up in irritation and disbelief. “Do you know anything about the wizarding community in America, Mr. Scamander?” she asked after taking a shaky breath to calm herself down, “that thing isn’t even registered on the list of approved magical beasts. It’s illegal to move unknown magical species across American boarders, Mr. Scamander,” she retorted, and the class began to laugh once more.

“Tina, please,” she heard Bunty plead, and turning back to the red hared girl Tina noticed she was hot in the face and looking particularly mortified.

“What?” she snapped, both at Bunty and the giggling class around her.

“My apologies, Miss Goldstein. I didn’t know you had such strong feelings on the matter,” he conceited, giving her a tight lipped smile as she stewed. “I’ll be sure to be more considerate next time. Professor Trumble and I merely though this would be a good learning experience for you all.” She looked his way, finally noticing how close he had gotten, for he was standing beside her now, less than a foot away. He leaned forward a little, bending down in ear shot to whisper something only she could hear, “As for the rest of the class, well I can’t say for sure, but I think it has something to do with you referring to me as Mr. Scamander. Professor Trumble and Professor Picquery had both requested that you all refer to me as Professor as well, just for appearance sake. So to do otherwise is just a little…uncouth,” he murmured, and gave her an awkward smile as she began to turn red at the ears. Tina cursed a little under her breath, stuttering out a half-hearted apology as he walked away.

Mr. Scamander took the overstimulated, baby salamander back to the front and places him back in the case, closing it deftly. He quieted the loud chatter of the class with an awkward clearing of his throat, and glanced over at Tina to give her a tight smile, before addressing the rest of the class. “Alright that’s enough,” he called out in an attempt to be a bit authoritative, frowning when the quiet chatter still persists. “Now is as good of a time as any, I guess. Please clear you desks of everything except a quill and ink,” he said, bringing out his wand and flicking it deftly. From behind the desk a stack of paper appeared and began to disperse across the classroom quickly, a paper landing neatly on each student’s desk. There were loud groans from some of the students, and Tina rolled her eyes at their response, but thankful none the less for the change in subject. She felt a little bad at how worked up she had gotten, and admitted to herself that she probably could have handled it better. Still, what’s done is done, and Tina couldn’t do more than offer an apologetic smile the next time he looked her way. “You’ll have the remainder of the period to finish the quiz. Once complete you are free to go,” he explained, and with that the room was silent, save for the quiet scribbling of quills against paper.

Tina scanned through the questions before her, letting out a silent chuckle at the simplicity of it. They were basic questions, things that they had gone over in class multiple times. In her mind, anyone who found it difficult was in dire need of an intervention. Of course it never occurred to her that perhaps the questions were so easy because of the amount of time she had unknowingly dedicated to reading through her borrowed textbook. The answers came easily to her, and Tina began to write quickly.

_Question 1: A niffler is a small black creature native to Great Britain and has a particular penchant for what?..._

She was the first to finish and leave, handing in her paper with a polite smile before making her way out of the room.

* * *

“You!” a familiar voice called behind Tina, forceful and angry. Cursing under her breath, Tina slowly turned around to come face to face with Queenie who was beat red and donning an angry grimace. She had caught her in the hall on her way to the library. Tina often liked to take the long way so as to avoid the loud groups of people that cluttered the main entrance. As such the hallway they occupied was empty, save for a few classrooms that were still in use, though the doors were closed so no one could probably hear them.

The blonde stormed forward, eyes narrowed and fists clenched at her side. Queenie was never one to hold her temper, often being the more emotional of the two, yet Tina knew she had no one to blame but herself. “Oh no you don’t. Don’t you dare run away from me again, _Porpentina,_ ” she growled, taking note of Tina’s growing flight response gathering in her panicked thoughts. She winced as her sister used her name- her full name- knowing well and good that it meant her little sister was particularly livid this time around.

“Please don’t call me that,” she whispered half-heartedly, but Queenie merely laughed a dry, rueful laugh.

“Oh so she finally talks to me,” she snapped, and Tina shrunk under her intense glare, “No, you don’t get to decide what I call you. Not after the way you’ve been treating me for the past _two weeks_.”

“Queenie, please. I told you I’ve been busy is all-“

“Busy? Busy! What on earth could you be busy with, you aren’t even talking half of the classes you’re supposed to be and you’re trying to tell me you’re too busy!”

“I’m sor-“

“And even still, busy doesn’t even begin to explain why you won’t even sit with me at dinner, or walk with me to class, or let me hang around you in the common room or library!” she snapped, not giving Tina the chance to even try to explain herself.

“I’m sorry I-“

“What?”

“I-“

“ _What?_ ” Queenie didn’t give her the chance to explain, and within seconds Tina felt the heavy push of an unforeseen force invade her mind. Try as she may to push her out, Queenie simply pushed her aside, occupying the space in her head and shuffling through her memories and emotions, rendering her helpless as she clutched her head in pain. Queenie had never been this aggressive, and the intensity of it sent waves of pain coursing through her head quickly. She feared her brain may explode.

_Please stop, Queenie it hurts_ she cried in her mind, and though she didn’t stop completely, her sister let up significantly, easing Tina’s pain. Angry as she was, she didn’t want to hurt her sister.

“What? What could be so important that you can’t tell me? That you wanna keep hidden so bad you ignore me for two weeks?” Queenie pleaded, looking very nearly like she was about to cry.

“Is everything alright over here,” a familiar voice intruded, taking both girls by surprise. The heavy argument stopped abruptly by the time Mr. Scamander walked up to the pair, and Queenie had retracted almost completely from Tina’s mind. She looked him once over, glanced at Tina, then back to him with a new face of mischievous innocence now donning her pretty features.

“Oh! You must be the new Magical Creatures professor?” she quipped. Tina could practically see the gears turning in her sisters mind as she began to piece together the information from Tina’s memories as well as the ones she was surely taking from Mr. Scamander.

“I am,” he responder curiously, and nervously gave her his hand to shake, “Newton Scamander. Is everything alright over here? It seems like you and Miss Goldstein were fighting just a moment ago, Miss…” he trailed off in that awkward way he had used before to ask Tina’s name.

“Queenie,” she hummed, taking his hand gingerly and smiling up at him, “Charmed. Tina’s said a lot of great things about you,” she lied, trying to hide the fact that they hadn’t spoken in weeks and he was likely the unknowing cause of it. “And don’t worry ‘bout that, we’ve been dealing with this since we were little. Tina’s always been good about putting up with my temper,” she hummed, nudging Tina none too lightly and nearly toppling her over in surprise.

“I take it you two are sisters?” Newt chuckled, and Queenie beamed, radiant and beautiful as always. Tina’s stomach began to turn. 

“Yessir, and thick as thieves! Teenie, ya see, she’s only a year older, but she’s always taken good care of me,” she giggled, batting long blonde eyelashes towards Mr. Scamander in a way that made most boys their age go weak at the knees.

“Ah how sweet. It’s good to see such strong familial kinship,” he hummed awkwardly, eyes sweeping over Queenie for a moment, before darting back to look at Tina instead.

“Oh yes, for sure. Have you got any siblings Mr. Scamander?” Queenie asked, eyes narrowing as she stepped forward just a bit.

_Queenie, if you can hear me, please stop_ Tina silently begged, staring nervously at her sister, but she only gave her a quick side glance before returning her attention back to their professor. 

Newt raised an eyebrow in surprise, not expecting the younger Goldstein sister to also pick up the same habit that Tina had. He had a suspicion that Queenie was more deliberate though. Something told him that she didn’t do anything without a reason.

“Yes, I have an older brother,” he finally answered, “Theseus is his name. He’s head of the Auror Office back in England. Though I must say, we aren’t nearly as close as the two of you.”

“Oh, an Auror,” Queenie perked up, ignoring her sister’s loud mental pleas, “Teenie’s gonna be an Auror. Everyone always said she was gonna be a career girl, always got her hands full keeping me outa trouble.” She let out a giggle, high pitched and girlish.

“Oh,” he hummed, looking towards Tina as if to ask if this was true, but she kept her gaze stubbornly on her sister, “Well if that is the case, perhaps I could talk with Theseus, put in a good word for you, Miss Goldstein.”

“Yeah, yeah that’d be great,” Queenie quickly tutted before Tina could respond, “Say, Mr. Scamander, what kinda name is Theseus anyhow?” she asked, and suddenly Tina knew where her sister was going with this.

_Queenie, please no._

“It Greek,” he answered truthfully, “We both have them, our parents had a thing for mythology.”

Queenie’s smile widened as she tucked a stand of hair from her face. “Oh really! That’s so neat, Mr. Scamander. Ya know, Tina and I, our names come from family. Hand me downs from our great, great grandmothers, though they shortened my name down, from Quinella Marie, to just Queenie,” she hummed. 

_Queenie, please! I’m sorry! I’m sorry for ignoring you!_

“But Tina, you see, she kinda got the short end of the stick. Her name’s as old as they come,” she said, leaning in close as if she were letting on some big secret.

_No, stop!_

“You don’t say.”

_Queenie, stop!_

“Yup, old as time. She used to hate it-“

_Queenie, stop!_

“-When we called her-“

_Queenie, stop!_

“Porcupine, ya know for Porpentina-“

“Queenie, stop!”

Tina hadn’t realized she has said it out loud. For a moment she stood there, eyes closed, fists balled up and shaking with anger. When she looked up she saw both of them staring at her, shocked. Her bottom lip trembled, and though Mr. Scamander had tried to catch her eye, she refused to look his way.

“I said I was sorry,” she whispered half-heartedly, hurt by her sister’s vindictive words.

Before Queenie could respond Tina pivoted on her foot and made her way down the corridor, eyes red with unshed tears. It was dumb, she thought, getting so worked up over a stupid nickname. But she knew, deep down, it wasn’t just the name. Queenie had known-had to have known-to some degree how Tina felt. Regardless of how stupid or unreasonable those feelings were, she still couldn’t bear the thought of him knowing. To know that her own sister would do it too, due to some petty hurt feelings, made it sting more, and the humiliation she felt weighed heavy in her chest and threatened to claw its way up and out her throat. Despite her best efforts, hot tears spilled over and down her cheeks.

The sound of laughing students met her ears, and Tina saw the flutter of black robes round the corner. On instinct, she ducked into the nearest classroom, the room dimly lit and thankfully empty so that she could catch her breath in silence. She rubbed her eyes furiously, wetness dampening her robe sleeves as she took heavy, shaky breaths. 

The sound of the heavy oak doors opening made her jump, and Tina pressed her body hard against the stone wall.

“Go away, Queenie. I don’t want to talk to you right now,” she snapped, her voice coming out heavy and strained as she wiped her dripping nose against the scratchy material of her sleeve.

“Queenie’s not here,” she heard a familiar, male voice mumble, and Tina snapped her head up to see Mr. Scamander standing awkwardly in the doorway, staring her down in deep concern.

She didn’t know what to do. Tina could easily balance perfect grades and quidditch practice, had done so for many years till she quit the team to focus more heavily on her studies, and yet confronting the painful object of her affections after a humiliating conversation facilitated by her own sister seemed near impossible. Her chest ached at the sight of his worried glance, and he reached out just a bit, as if to pull her in and comfort her, but instead opted to set a hand down on her shoulder with a heavy sigh. 

Tina buried her face in her hands, rubbing her swollen eyes angrily as she tried to muster up the courage to look him in the eyes and insist that everything was fine. It was easier said than done, and Tina found herself instead hiccupping messy apologies towards his direction as she prayed a hole in the ground would swallow her up in one go.

“This is so dumb,” she hissed, trying aimlessly to rub the hot tears out of her eyes till the skin of her face began to ache and flair red. Mr. Scamander grabbed her wrists gently, pulling them away from her face and brought his other hand up to wipe away the tears with something soft and cottony.

“No its not,” he hummed, rubbing what she now realized was a handkerchief of all things, in soft soothing circles as her hiccups finally faded and the tears stilled, “You’re hurt. There’s no shame in reacting the way you did if you fell this strongly about it,” he answered honestly, and Tina blushed at his sincere words. She felt another wave of tears begin to well up behind her eyes, and Newt scrambled to calm her, drawing her in close before either one of them could stop it, and she found herself crying hard against the rough material of his vest.

“You’re sister’s a Legilimens,” he murmured, trying to find a topic to pull her from her hysterical misery.

It worked a bit, and Tina looked up at him with watery, confused eyes, “How did you know?” she asked, incredulous. The topic hadn’t come up.

He smiled at that, scratching the back of his neck awkwardly, “I could feel her trying to shuffle through my mind when we were talking. I was able to cast her out pretty easily, and I could tell she was getting frustrated with me by the minute. It’s safe to say she’s natural born?” he explained, and Tina nodded her head in affirmation.

“Yeah, she’s been good at it since we were little. I can’t remember a time when she wasn’t invading my every thought,” she laughed lightly, eyes downcast towards the floor.

“I thought so. It’s unusual to see someone so young as advanced in the craft as she is,” he hummed, and despite the current situation Tina felt a flush of pride on Queenie’s behalf, “She’ll be a force to be reckoned with in due time.”

“Yeah, before you know it I won’t be able to tell when she’s shuffling through my mind,” Tina said, rolling her eyes, “Queenie’s always been special. Got the looks and talent,” she huffed, and gave Mr. Scamander a lazy smirk letting him know she was just kidding.

Still he carried on. “Miss Goldstein, I don’t want you to fight with your sister,” he said earnestly, and she cast her eyes down and away from his serious gaze, “I’m not quite sure what you two were arguing about, and I know what she did to you was unkind, but I don’t think she intended for it to go this far.” Tina huffed at that, eyebrow’s drawing together angrily as she refused to respond. He sighed at her stubbornness, realizing the Tina he had witnessed today during class was starting to appear again. “She was quite upset after you left, you know,” he tried again, quipping her interest, “She apologized to me, and I dare say she was about to cry as well. I thinks it’s safe to say she felt more than a little bad for making you feel this way.”

Tina hummed thoughtfully at that before conceding. “I guess I can go back and talk to her later,” she huffed, shoulders sagging visibly, “She is my sister after all, she’s all I’ve got.”

Mr. Scamander nodded in response and unconsciously tightening his grip around her. Tina finally noticed that they were still embracing, and began to color at the thought of being in such close proximity to him. It was like earlier today hadn’t even happened, and all the spunk drained out of her as nerves began to shoot through her once more. He didn’t seem to mind though, or even notice her sudden change in mood, seeming more content than anything. He was just glad to have been able to diffuse the situation somewhat and stop her from crying so terribly. They stood there in comfortable silence, the last remains of sunset peeking through the heavy curtains barely enough to illuminate the room.

“You know I knew…” he mumbled half-heartedly after a while. The silence had stretched out far longer than was comfortable or necessary. Tina tried to pull back, managing to only lean back slightly, still wrapped in his tight embrace.

“What?” she asked, looking quizzically at his bashful face. He gave her a nervous grin, biting his bottom lip between his teeth in a pathetic effort to hold it back.

“Your name. I knew what it was,” he confessed, and nearly laughed at the scandalized look she gave him, “I mean it only makes sense. I grade your papers, Miss Goldstein, and the way you introduced yourself on the first day certainty didn’t do you any favors.”

She looked positively scandalized at the information, and it took all the power within him not to laugh at her expense. “You what?” she said again in disbelief, more in a state of denial than anything else.

He shrugged at that. “I mean, I didn’t know for sure where your sister was going with the whole tangent, but I can’t say I was surprised,” he said, beginning to grow antsy under her incredulous stare, “I mean Porpentina is derived from the word Porpentine, which in turn means porcupine. I wouldn’t be surprising to have at least one person refer to you as such, but for it to stir such a reaction out of you is quite surprising-“

She pulled away at that, stomping over to the nearest desk and bracing herself against it. Tina let out a shaky breath, groaning at his long winded response. “I can’t believe…I made a fool out of myself just for you to tell me you knew all along,” she groaned, shaking her head violently.

“Now, it isn’t as bad as you think-“ he tried again, but she cut him off.

“Not bad? I’ve tried so hard to make sure no one knows of the embarrassing nickname, just to have my sister blurt it out in a fit of anger, and you’re telling me it’s not a big deal?” she snapped, glaring his way but not meeting his eye.

He contemplated his next thought, for once mulling over his answer before choosing to respond. “You know, you’re not the only one with a less than dignified nick name,” he started, meeting her warry gaze, “Imagine living your entire life responding to the name Newt of all things,” he offered, giving her a small, awkward smile in response. Tina stared at him for a moment, an odd expression donning her face and making Newt’s confidence waver. Suddenly she burst out laughing, light and breathy, with a lovely grin gracing her face. Newt found himself unable to look away until she brought a hand up to stifle the giggles escaping her mouth in desperate gasps.

“I guess that is a little ridiculous,” she laughed, giving him an unapologetic grin, “Though nothing can be worse than Esther, I assure you. I mean how ancient can you get with that kind of name?” she huffed, and he raised an eyebrow at that.

“I bet I can do you one better,” he said in a playful challenge. 

“Oh yeah?" 

“Yes, I bet you I can do two,” he grinned, eyes shining mischievously in the setting sunlight. She made a curious noise as he reached into his pocket, pulling out his passport and flipping it open to the identification page before turning it her way. Tina glanced down at the card, taking note of the awkward half smile he flashed the camera, his face moving around in strange stutters in the enchanted picture. His hair was shorter in this photo, and Tina decided that she liked it longer and fuller. The heavy curls he donned now suited him. Moving her eyes down Tina carefully read the name at the bottom of the page and a grin bloomed across her face.

_‘Newton Artemis Fido Scamander_ ’ it read in bold, curly lettering. She gave him an incredulous look, scarcely believing it to be true had it not been for the official stamp at the top of the page.

“Artemis Fido? Really” she giggled behind her hand, and his own amusement danced across his face in turn.

“I wasn’t kidding when I said my parents had a particular affinity for mythology,” he defended lightly, “Of course Theseus got off a bit better than I did. It looks like you weren’t the only one who got the short end of the stick, Miss Goldstein.”

She bit her bottom lip playfully, tugging at the ends of her robe. “You can call me Tina you know,” she said softly, face red now with excitement and mirth, “Miss Goldstein just sounds so formal. When we’re just talking one on one like this I don’t see why you can’t call me by my first name.”

He smiled at that, taking the handkerchief and dabbing away the last sticky remains of her tears before giving it to her to get any spots he missed. “I will, thank you Tina,” he said, and the feel of her name on his tongue felt strange, but not altogether unpleasant. “I guess you can call me Newt then, when we’re alone,” he offered uncertainly, though he felt like he made the right choice when her face brightened up at the words.

“Newt,” she whispered into the quiet air, testing it out in the confines of the empty classroom. The sound of his name coming from her mouth stirred something inside of him, spreading an unfamiliar warmth that he lingered on for only a moment. “Thank you,” she said, giving a breathy laugh that pulled a shy smile out of him too. In that one small moment everything felt right.

* * *

Tina made her way back to Thunderbird tower slowly, giving herself time to calm down and hopefully let her eyes rest. She knew they were puffy and red, clear indications of her having cried earlier, but hopefully the side effects would settle down before she got to her room so no one would question what was wrong. All she felt like doing was drawing the privacy curtains of her bed close and curling up in her sheets with her magical creatures textbook.

When she arrived, the room was noticeably empty, save for one familiar blonde. Queenie sat on her bed, eyes just as red as Tina’s. She looked up as her sister entered the room and they stared at one another for a long, silent moment. Queenie was the first to break, bursting out in messy tears and running over to throw her arms around Tina’s neck. Tina held her tightly as she cried loudly into her shoulder, spluttering out incoherent apologies. Patting the younger girl’s back gently, Tina maneuvered them to the bed to sit down. Though she was reluctant to admit it, the mere sight of her sister had pulled at her heartstrings and Tina knew she had already forgiven Queenie.

“I’m so sorry, Tina,” Queenie gasped. The older girl gently grabbed her sister’s face between her hands, rubbing away the tears with her thumb as she tried to sooth the hysterical girl. “I-so-sooo-oorry,” she wailed, and Tina sighed, realizing she would just have to let her ride it out.

It took a couple of minutes, with Tina shushing every mumbled apology that left her sisters mouth. Once she started to settle down into soft whimpers Tina finally spoke up. “There. Are you all done? Did you get it all out,” she teased playfully, and the blonde girl merely nodded.

“I’m sorry, Teen,” she mumbled, brushing away leftover tears. Even post hysterical, Queenie managed to look breathtakingly beautiful. “I shouldn’t have said all those things, and I shouldn’t have forced my way into your head, and I shouldn’t have made a fool of you in front of Mister Scamander, but I didn’t know,” she rambled, and Tina looked at her disbelievingly at that last statement. “I mean I did know- kind of. Well not completely. Listen, I kinda knew, a little, about how you felt, but I swears I didn’t know how bad you felt about him till after you left, honest,” she pleaded, and the sincerity in her eyes convinced Tina in the end.

She sighed sadly at that, rolling her eyes tiredly. “Yeah well it’s dumb,” she said, brushing her hair out of her face nervously, “I mean honestly, I’ve barely known the guy for two weeks, Queenie! He teaches my Care of Magical Creatures class for Merlin’s sake. It’s ridiculous, but I can’t help getting so worked up over it,” she groaned, and knowing how reluctant her sister was after today, decided to generously lay out every though and memory of the past two weeks to Queenie in her mind, including todays interactions.

She watched Queenies eyes flutter, a faraway look in her eyes as she shifted quickly though each thought carefully. “Oh!” she exclaimed, face going rosy as she pounced on her sister excitedly, “Oh, Teenie, it’s not stupid at all!” she cooed.

Tina rolled her eyes at that. “Isn’t it?”

Queenie shook her head furiously. “No. I think its sweet,” she hummed, clasping their hands together and giving her sister a soft smile.

Tina grew pink at her sister’s lovey expression, knowing where this could go fast. She scrambled to change the subject to something else. “H-hey, by the way, how did you do that today?” Tina asked, and Queenie cocked her head in confusion, “That thing earlier you know? It hurt like hell too. It was like you were flooding my mind completely instead of just looking around. I couldn’t even force you out like I usually do.”

Queenie shrank at that, remembering how badly Tina seemed to hurt during that moment, “Oh. I dunno. It was just in the moment you know. All of a sudden I just felt this rush of energy take over me and I just…” she trailed off, waving her hands dramatically to try and express what she couldn’t with words.

Tina nodded at that, half expecting it to be spurred on by her sister’s fit of anger. “Yeah, I get it. Man, you’re gonna be one hell of a Legilimens in no time, Queen.” She beamed at that, going pink at the compliment. “Though I do know you were trying to peek into Mr. Scamander’s mind too. Didn’t work out too well for you, did it?”

Queenie pouted at that, blowing a curly blonde lock out of her face in annoyance. “Not it didn’t. I was so confident to, ya know, after I managed to do that thing with you! But he just pushed me away, over and over again. I swear, Tina, it was like one of those cartoons you see on those No-Maj picture shows…” she went on and the girls giggled and laughed, happy to finally be talking again. Tina felt complete. How she managed to avoid her sister for this long without going crazy was a mystery, but she knew she never wanted to do it again.

Suddenly there was a loud, hollow toll as the school bells chimed heavy throughout the school. It shook the bed and walls alike, stilling the conversation between the two girls. Birds began to crow anxiously outside, and Tina and Queenie made their way to the window to see what all the commotion was about. Outside there was a group of people, dressed in black and heading for the front entrance of the castle. One particularly tall figure spearheaded the group, dressed in purple and clearly the one in charge. The tall oak doors creaked open with a flick of her wand and the group began to file inside quickly.

The headmistress had returned.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone! I know its been a while, but I made the unfortunate mistake of starting this whole adventure literally four days before finals. That being said, I should be all done with my personal stuff in a few days, which will leave me with plenty of time to write. I also took the time to actually plan this whole thing out, since I didn't want to just aimlessly write chapter after chapter and have nowhere to go. As it stands there will be ten official chapter and one epilogue, but I do have a few other ideas for this universe that don't quite fit the pace, so I might write them in as separate one-shots. Also, the chapter titles have changed to be lines from the actual song this is inspired by in case anyone was interested. Thank you so much for the support and comments you have all given me, it makes me so excited to see so many people like it. Like I said before, I'm super new to the fandom so any advice you'd like to give would be greatly appreciated.
> 
> I had a bit of a harder time with this chapter, mostly not knowing where I wanted it to go or how I wanted Tina's personality to be. In the end I still tried to keep some spunk to her, but I entertain the idea that she's probably not as put together and in control of her emotions as she would be if she were her actual age. She's still a teenager in school, and I'd like to keep it a little realistic, plus I just wanted an excuse to write some Goldstein sister moments. Honestly sibling goals.

**Author's Note:**

> This was originally suppose to be a one-shot, but I think its all getting away from me a bit. I love all the writing on this site, but after drowning myself in angst I feel like I needed to fill my much needed AU hole. Totally just an excuse for me to write fluster/pining Tina who fakes needing tutoring in order to spend time with Newt. Inspired by "When I Kissed the Teacher" by ABBA, mostly the Mamma Mia 2 version cuz I'm a sucker for Lily James. I'm still very new to the fandom, and had a lot of googling to do, so if anyone wants to give me tips or correct me if I got something wrong that would be greatly appreciated!


End file.
